


Nice and normal (okay, maybe not so normal)

by MickeyJrWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyJrWrites/pseuds/MickeyJrWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria gets sick and Natasha has a thing about sweaty feet

It’s only been a few weeks since she started dating Maria Hill. And she has to admit that it’s been pretty amazing.

She has the brunette on her couch right now, all bundled up, sniffling loudly. Maria got a cold as a result of an involuntary dive in the middle of Hungarian winter two days ago.

A mug of steaming tea is left forgotten on the coffeetable, Maria preferred getting her heat straight from Natasha’s skin, snuggling into her side.

It’s a bit of a new development for Natasha, all the cuddles. Well, of course they’ve cuddled before, but that was usually naked and sweaty and out of breath. She hasn’t had Maria with her like this without the promise of sex.

Because let’s face it, there’s no way in hell she’s going to have sex with Maria tonight.

As if the emphasize her thoughts, Maria blows her nose loudly.

“Sorry.” Her blocked nose makes her voice sound all funny, and Natasha secretly thinks it’s a little adorable.

“It’s alright honey.” She strokes Maria’s hair, “Why don’t we go to bed? You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Doubt it.” Maria grunts unhappily but she closes her eyes to lean more heavily against Natasha.

Natasha chuckles, almost leaning in for a kiss but Maria sniffles loudly and Natasha backs away immediately. _Gross!_

“Come on you little snotball. Bedtime.”

She drags Maria with her to her room. It feels a bit awkward, she never took Maria to her bed like this. The promise of absolutely, _no way in hell_ , no sex somehow feels more intimidating than being naked with her girlfriend. Because _just cuddling_ is something she’s never done before.

She changes into her pajamas quickly and slips into the bed, anxiously waiting for Maria to join her.

“I’m big spoon.” She says for obvious reasons. She likes holding Maria, and honestly, she doesn’t really feel much for having Maria breathe on her all night. Not when she’s all germ-y and sick.

Maria slides under the covers, shuffling close to Natasha.

And that’s when the redhead feels it, something scratchy against her bare legs.

“Maria? Are you wearing socks?”

“I’m cold.” Maria huffs.

Natasha scrunches her nose, “Still! You can’t wear socks to bed! That’s just… icky!”

“Icky? Really?” Maria sniffles loudly again, “There’s snot pouring out of me and you think my socks are icky?”

“Well… yeah… it makes your feet sweaty Maria.” Natasha pouts, “Just take them off.”

“I’m sick!” Her girlfriend scoffs, “And I’m cold. Suck it up Nat, I’m not taking my socks off.”

“Fiiine, I guess I can take it for one night.” Natasha sighs, “It is just one night, right?”

Maria stays quiet for a beat.

“Maria? It’s one night, right?” Natasha repeats a little louder, “Maria? The socks aren’t staying, are they?”

“Uh… goodnight Nat!”

“Maria!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wants to get the laundry done

A loud wail pulls Natasha’s attention away from the pile of laundry she promised herself she’d get done today.

She stays quiet for a bit, secretly hoping that it would just stop by itself. But the cries only grow louder and Natasha can’t help the little sigh that escapes her lips.

She’s just so _tired_.

But it seems like she’s the only one because when she enters the bedroom, she’s met with flailing little limbs and a very impressive set of lungs.

“Hey there Dimitri. Don’t cry little baby.” She coos, lifting the boy out of his bed and cradling him gently.

She sways and rocks him like she saw Maria do a thousand times before, but Dimitri doesn’t calm down like he does when the brunette holds him.

Maria had given her a list before she left, with every possible reason of why he could be crying. But she has fed him only an hour ago and he doesn’t need a diaper change. Natasha checks his forehead, but the baby doesn’t feel warm so he’s probably not sick either.

When she told her wife yesterday that she could take care of Dimitri easily, Natasha had no idea it would be like _this_.

He’s slowly turning red from screaming in her face and _maybe_ she’s considering calling Maria and just admitting defeat.

The infamous, internationally feared Black Widow defeated by a three-month-old. The Avengers would laugh their asses off if they knew.

“Come on snugglebug,” She coos, trying to get her voice as soft as possible, “Please stop crying.”

Dimitri responds by wailing loudly next to her ear and Natasha winces.

“Please baby.” She kisses the top of his soft head, “I don’t want to call your mommy. She’ll kill me.”

His big, teary blue eyes look at her, and even though she’s knows he can’t understand a word she’s saying, Natasha kinda feels like he gets her. His cries seem to slow down a little.

“Yes! That’s it baby boy.” Natasha cheers and bounces him a little more eagerly, “We’re not calling mommy today, noooooo. We can do this. We got this, don’t we buddy.”

Dimitri calms down as she talks to him and Natasha smiles wide. _Finally!_

She puts him back down in his crib, making sure he has his binky, and leaves.

She hasn’t even reached the door before she hears the telltale sniffle followed by a horrid screaming.

 _“Dimitri.”_ Natasha sighs heavily and picks him back up. As soon as he’s in her arms he quiets down.

“Oh, so that’s what this is about, huh? You need attention?” She looks into his baby blues as if she expects an answer out of him. All Dimitri does is gurgle and grab at her red hair.

Though she might be a little annoyed that he won’t go down for his nap, having her baby beg for her attention makes Natasha feel like she can rule the world.

“Come on then, you can come do laundry with mama. Though I’m promising you, sleep is so much better than ironing mommy’s shirts.”

She puts him down on his playmat that he loves because it makes music and the little mirrors fascinate him beyond reason, and she plops down on the couch next to a heap of towels.

 _That’s what she gets for putting laundry day off for two weeks._ Not entirely her fault though, staring at their little baby is obviously a priority.

Natasha folds five towels, _five_ , before Dimitri starts crying again.

“Honey, I’m right here.” Natasha complains, “You’re looking right at me. How is this not good enough for you?”

As she talks she moves off the couch to hang over him. He giggles, obviously enjoying having her show up for his every need, and grabs at her hair again, clenching it tightly in his tiny fist.

“Ow, ow, ow, Dimitri, let gooooo.” She pulls her hair free, “You little menace.”

He chuckles and gurgles, spit running down his chin.

“You’re disgusting baby.” She wipes his face with her sleeve, “Absolutely gross.”

Natasha pulls away from him, thinking he settled back down, but he whines and flails his arms almost like he’s reaching for her.

“Honey, I’m not going to get anything done like this.” Natasha is whining now too, wishing he would understand her.

He babbles at her as she hovers above him and she can’t resist kissing his gross, snotty face. He nearly pokes her eye out for that one.

Dimitri is making random noises and sucking on his hand and Natasha sighs. She’ll never get any laundry done with this whiner. And she can’t take him to the shops because that would involve putting her baby in a carseat and driving him around and Natasha does not trust other drivers enough to risk that.

Maria can call her crazy all she wants.

There’s only one thing she can do while sticking close to her boy. She straightens out, one hand on either side of the wiggling baby-mess that is her son, and bends her arms.

“One.” She blows a raspberry on his tummy, earning a little delighted squeal, and straightens her arms again.

Back down, avoid getting poked in the eye, kiss the tummy and back up.

“Two.”

 

* * *

 

“Fifty-three.” Natasha’s sweating now and Dimitri fell asleep around push-up thirty, but she’s on a good streak. He can sleep on his mat a little while longer.

“Fifty-four.”

“Fifty-five.” Her arms are starting to feel the burn but her world is completely focused on the little angel beneath her.

So focused, she never heard the door open and shut until her wife crouches down before her.

“Natasha? What the hell are you doing?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Maria is on top of her, panting heavily into her mouth. There’s one hand under her T-shirt and two forgotten glasses of wine on the coffee table.

Her own hands are in Maria’s hair, playing with the short strands at the back of her neck. She can’t help it, it’s just so soft.

It feels nice, Maria’s weight on her chest. It’s warm and grounding. She wishes they could stay like this forever. Just like this. That would be perfect.

Maria’s lips move to her neck, suckling and kissing and she’d be lying if she says it doesn’t make her feel _something_. But by the way her date is grunting and grinding against her, Natasha knows they’re not feeling the same _something_.

She’s put this off too long already. It’s been months and months since they started dating, and Maria has been beyond patient. It would just be downright cruel to keep denying her.

Maria’s scratching her stomach gently, slowly moving her way up, dragging Natasha’s shirt up along with her hands. She’s really proving to be very good at this. And she wants her, that much is very obvious.

So Natasha lifts her hips, providing more friction for Maria’s incessant grinding. She doesn’t mind. It’s kinda cute to see Maria like this, and it’s nice to be wanted.

It’s just not really… _arousing._

It doesn’t have anything to do with her feelings for the brunette, not at all. In fact, it’s been a long time since she’s felt anything like this for someone. Maybe even the first time.

She’s just… been there, done that. She’s been lusted over, grinded on, dragged to the bedroom… It doesn’t mean anything to her, it doesn’t _do_ anything to her. Natasha has seen all the romcoms that claim sex is fun and intimate and something everyone wants and loves.

But she just doesn’t. It’s something she’ll do, and she doesn’t _mind_ doing it. It just isn’t exactly a _want_. More a means to an end.

That still doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy Maria on top of her like this. It’s just… complicated.

“Nat? Is something wrong?” Maria suddenly pulls back, a frown on her face.

“No, it’s fine. You can continue.” It isn’t exactly a lie. If Maria wants sex, she’ll give it to her, it’s not really a problem. She’s just not going to ask for it herself.

Maria pulls further away, sitting up so she’s straddling Natasha.

“Something is wrong.” Maria doesn’t ask anymore, she’s stating it, “What is it?”

“I don’t know.” It’s as honest as she’s ever been, because she doesn’t actually know what’s going on with her. The thought of Maria naked, having sex is the most wonderful thought in the world. Just the part where she has to come in to have the sex with Maria, that isn’t exactly as wonderful. Necessary, sure, but not desired.

“Nat, it’s fine if you’re not ready yet.” Maria says it and Natasha believes her. It doesn’t feel like she’s just trying to say the right thing. It makes her sigh a little in relief.

It solves her problem. For now.

But Maria is looking down at her, the most adoring look anyone has ever send her. And Natasha just, she just wants to be honest with her.

“What if…” she’s mumbling like a shy teenager, “What if I’m never ready?”

Maria’s face falls, “What do you mean Nat?”

“What if I don’t want to have sex with you?”

“Are you…” Every sign of lingering arousal leaves Maria’s face, “Are you breaking up with me?”

It’s barely a whisper, broken and shocked.

And so not what Natasha wants.

She scrambles to sit up, getting face to face with Maria who looks just about ready to cry.

“No, Mia, that’s not what I mean!” Natasha kisses Maria’s unmoving lips, with an almost desperate urgency, “Baby, no, I swear. Please don’t think that.”

“Then…” Maria heaves a deep breath, confusion and worry all over her face, “What are you saying?”

Natasha wraps her arms around Maria, trying to keep her close. She can’t stand the look on her face.

“I’m saying… that I don’t like sex. With anybody. I don’t like it.” The words tumble out of her mouth, and honestly, it’s such a relief to be able to finally tell someone. She’s been holding this in for far too long.

“You’re asexual?” Maria asks, and a hint of the sadness leaves her voice, now it’s just confusion and shock.

“What does that mean?”

“That you don’t want sex with people.” Maria provides with a wave of her hand, and she’s finally settling in Natasha’s lap, “It’s more nuanced than that, sure, but that’s the basic idea.”

“Huh.” The words seep into her brain, “I guess… I guess I am. Should I go to a doctor then?”

Maria chuckles a little, “No honey, it’s not a disease. It’s a sexuality. Kinda. It’s complicated. There’s nothing wrong with you though.”

“Are you sure? It kinda feels like there’s something wrong with me…”

“Honey…” It’s soft, almost like a sigh, but so filled with sympathy and something else that Natasha doesn’t really want to acknowledge yet, but she knows it’s there, “You’re perfectly fine. There’s nothing wrong with you. You should have told me before.”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“You never could.” Maria kisses her cheek gently, “You should have said something. Jesus Nat, I was feeling you up and everything. If I had known I wouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine.” Natasha kisses her to shut her up, “I don’t mind… _that_. I mean, I don’t really mind _anything_ , I just prefer… not to.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Maria admits, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it for me.”

“But what if I _want_ to do it. For you. Just… not necessarily for me?”

Maria soaks up the new information.

“So, you’ll… with me. But I won’t do it for you?” Maria blushes a little, “I don’t know. That feels kinda selfish?”

Natasha shrugs, she never thought about it like that.

“But I’ll like it, doing it for you.”

Maria nods, “I guess… I don’t really like that though. I want to do something for you too.”

“Well, I like this…” Natasha admits, “The kissing from before, I like it. I just don’t really feel the need to do more… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Nat! We’ll just do more of the kissing.”

“Well there are other things I like too… you know… cuddling with you is pretty awesome too…

“Well, let’s go cuddle then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I found a reason!"

“Let’s get married.” Natasha’s voice drifts to her from the other side of the couch.

“Married?”

“Hmm… we’ve been together pretty long. It’s probably time.” Natasha doesn’t move her attention from the TV as she says it.

“Nah, I’m good.” Maria shrugs, “Thanks for asking though.”

“You don’t want to be married?”

“It’s a piece of paper, it’s meaningless.” She looks Natasha in the eyes, “You’re mine. I don’t need a paper telling me that you love me. I know already.”

“Hmmm.”

“You think it’s important?”

“Not at all. It’s expected though.” Natasha bites her lip, “And wife does sound pretty good.”

“You can call me that if you want. You don’t need my signature for it.”

Natasha nods once and turns back to the TV.

“Tell you what, if you can find a good, decent reason for us to get married, we’ll do it.”

Natasha doesn’t bring it up again that night, but if Maria was honest, Natasha doesn’t really say much after their conversation. Almost like Maria stepped on her toes.

“I found a reason.” Natasha snarls two weeks later, hovering above her with narrowed eyes.

Maria only just woke up in a strange hospital bed, her head woozy from the knock-out blow she received. _A guy with iron fists? Really?_

“Reason for what?” Maria croaks out. Her brain is trying to pound its way out of her skull and she has no idea why Natasha is so angry.

“I just had to lie to three different nurses about being your cousin!” Natasha seethes, “You could have been goddamned dead Maria.”

“Shhhh. Not so loud Nat.”

“I have a reason and you are fucking marrying me the second you’re out of here!”

“Fine, fine, I’ll marry you. Happy now?”

“Not yet.” Natasha produces a black velvety box from her pocket.

“What’s that?”

“The ring I wanted to give your stupid cynical ass two weeks ago.” Natasha mutters, sliding the simple golden band over Maria’s finger, “But you had to go and ruin that with your stupid _reasons_.”

“Oops.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about a dog?"

“What about a dog?”

Natasha lifts her head from the box she’s unpacking in the middle of their brandnew living room.

“What about a dog?” She repeats, her voice is a little weary, a tenseness Maria isn’t quite used to.

Maria is sitting on the floor too, surrounded by more boxes and scrunched up newspapers that kept their belongings safe during the move.

“I don’t know, it would be nice to have a dog.” She shrugs. It would be nice, with their jobs taking them all over the world, more often than not separately.

This new place is huge, and being alone here would really be… well, lonely.

“You want a dog?”

Maria rolls her eyes, “You don’t have to look at me like that, I’m not crazy. Lots of people have dogs. It’s pretty _normal_.”

“When have we ever been normal?” Natasha deadpans.

“So that’s a no to the dog?”

“Maria, why would you want a dog? They’re filthy, they stink, they _bite_.” Natasha shudders at the very thought.

“You can train them not to bite, you know.” Maria meekly points out, “But fine, no dog.”

They stay quiet for a bit, sorting through their respective boxes.

“We could get a cat?” Natasha offers softly.

“I’m allergic to cats.”

Natasha chuckles, “Allergic to cats? What kind of lesbian are you?!”

Maria frowns when the super spy expertly ducks the pillow she’s thrown at her head. Too bad.

“How about a bird?”

“Now that is a filthy animal.” Maria shakes her head, “And noisy.”

“Ooooh! One of those cute pigs! They’re super trendy right now.”

“A pet isn’t an accessory.”

“Fish?”

“They don’t really offer any company.”

“A snake?”

“Are you out of your mind?” Maria narrows her eyes at Natasha’s hearty chuckle.

“Fine, fine, no snakes. Spider?”

“I have enough trouble with _you_ , little miss Black Widow.”

Natasha just smirks.

“A monkey?”

“Illegal.”

“Tortoise?”

Maria sighs, “Illegal Natasha.”

“No it’s not.” Natasha shakes her head vigorously, red curls bouncing, “Some species are illegal, but there’s tons that aren’t.”

“Still, maintenance. I’m not changing the water every week.”

“Tortoises live on land Maria.” Natasha rolls her eyes, “ _Turtles_ live in water. Completely different animals. Tortoises are herbivores too, so no icky crickets to feed them.”

Maria cocks her head, “Nat? Have you thought about this already?”

Natasha flushes cutely, “What? No! I’m not the pet-keeping type. You know that. I just happen to know stuff about tortoises…”

It’s entirely unconvincing and it’s nice, Maria thinks. It feels like a breath of fresh air not to have to try to read Natasha’s emotions all the time.

“How needy is a tortoise?”

“Not at all! They can spend a long time on their own and they’re quiet and sweet.” Natasha starts rattling on about how great a tortoise is and Maria doesn’t think she could be more surprised.

“You really have thought about this before!” Maria accuses but it’s all in good fun.

Natasha flushes almost as red as her hair, ducking her head coyly.

“Where do we get one of those things?”

Natasha’s head shoots up again, eyes twinkling with poorly hidden excitement.

“They’re expensive though.” Natasha muses carefully, but it’s clear to Maria that this is what she really wants.

“I couldn’t care less.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix me

“What are you doing?”

The question was so silent, she could have missed it. But the apartment was dark and everybody was supposed to be asleep so Natasha had immediately heard the creak of the wooden floor as Maria made her way to the living room.

She knew Maria could have avoided the creaky board. The Commander could sneak with the best of them. There was a bloody good reason why she was the second in command.

Maria’s eyes were fixed on her, even in the dark Natasha couldn’t avoid that piercing blue.

“I don’t really know anymore.” Natasha sighed, whispering though she didn’t know why. It felt like a whisper sort of moment. “I’m just sitting here.”

“Can I just sit with you then?” Maria asked with a little smirk.

“Sure. It’s your apartment. You can do whatever you like.”

Maria nestled herself down against the armrest. Pulling her knees up to her chest and staring at her.

“Are you having a little midlife crisis?” It sounded like a weak attempt at a joke. Maria never really was a funny woman.

Natasha could have gone everywhere. Even to her own apartment if she wanted to. But for a reason she couldn’t explain, she found herself at Maria’s door. She even knocked, because she knew Maria didn’t really appreciate her breaking in.

“I’m not. I just… need something to do.” Natasha shrugged her shoulders, feeling a little small under Maria’s stare, “And there’s nothing to do, all I do is just a shitload of nothing. I feel like my brain is going to eat itself if I keep sitting around but I can’t move.”

Maria poked her thigh with her toes, making her look up at the taller woman.

“You’re bored.”

Natasha shook her head, “No. I just, I’m frustrated and angry with everything and I can’t do anything about it and it’s like nothing make sense in my head anymore. I just need something to distract myself.”

“So I’m a distraction?” Maria’s voice was gentle as ever, “Because you haven’t really said anything since you got here. You haven’t even looked at me Tash. If you need me to distract you, you have to tell me.”

“You’re not a distraction… you’re… you’re the solution. If something goes wrong, you always know how to fix things.” Natasha was tired of feeling the way she did, “Fix me Maria. There’s something wrong inside me.”

“Natasha, there’s nothing wrong with you.” Maria shuffled closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, “There’s nothing wrong. You don’t have to feel great and happy all the time. You can be upset. That’s fine.”

Natasha closed her eyes. She could feel the beginnings of tears start to prick in her eyes and the lump in her throat became harder and harder to ignore.

“I don’t feel fine. I’m… I feel like I’m crawling out of my own skin. Something is wrong Maria.”

“Well, what do you need?” Maria wrapped her long arm around her shoulder, leaning into her side and Natasha cursed how nice it felt.

“I need you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I am not naming my child Vladimir!” Maria huffed with the annoyance of someone who had repeated something one too many times.

Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but Maria swiftly cut her off.

“Or Vlad or Vladislav or any variation of that name, and if you keep it up, so help me god, I will name him John or Bill or any other American name!”

Natasha looked at her wife with what could only be described as pure horror.

“What about Nikolai?” She suggested carefully.

Maria groaned, plopping down on the couch with a hand on her heavy belly, “Yeah right. I’m not giving birth to a Nick. Not happening wife, try again.”

Natasha bit her lip, deep in thought, “Igor?”

“Are you setting him up to become our next greatest supervillain?! Because that name is already a biiiiig step in that direction!”

Maria gave her an ugly glare, making her sink back a little into her seat.

“Well, I’ve always liked Mikhail for a boy too…” Natasha mumbled, gently rubbing Maria’s belly.

The woman nodded, “Make it Michael and we have a deal.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have just done the damned laundry

This didn’t really happen. Like, ever. And for good reason. Maria Hill never ever ever ever acts as a handler for the Avengers. But this is an emergency and Hill is nothing if not a good soldier. And duty just called her in a slight panic.

Maria is hunched over the desk. She was sitting down when it started, but she’s so stressed she couldn’t stay still.

“Updates?” She tries to sound steady, to be the rock she is supposed to be. Even if she feels like throwing her mug through the window.

“Just hang on Hill!” Natasha mutters through gritted teeth. Maria can just imagine what the redhead looks like right now, frantically pushing buttons and pulling on sticks in the quinjet. Natasha always hated flying.

The communication system crackles with all the commotion on the other side. It does nothing to ease her mind.

“We’re taking heavy fire Director!” Steve Rogers is practically panting down the line and whatever has Captain America break a sweat can’t be any good.

“Do you need reinforcements?” Maria is yelling into the microphone but she can’t bring herself to care. She can hear the vague sounds of explosions and pained groaning and the images on the screens in front of her, showing the latest Avengers’ nemesis, are anything but reassuring.

A little yelling is well due.

“I’m almost out of arrows!” Hawkeye shouts and her question is forgotten immediately by the rest of the group.

“Need a lift? Head to the eastside!” Tony orders and Maria can see him changing his direction to get to the archer before anyone else can.

“Guys! Reinforcements! Yes or no?”

“It’s too dangerous!” Steve yells back.

Another loud explosion makes Maria jump back instinctively, even if she’s safe in her office. They call it the perks of being Director. Maria really can’t see the benefit right now.

“That’s what reinforcements are for Rogers!”

There’s a loud sigh coming from the comms and Maria knows it isn’t Cap’s.

“We have it under control Maria. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Natasha’s snark, however used she is to it now, is entirely unwelcome and it just rubs Maria the wrong way.

Her eyes narrow, glaring at quinjet on her screen even though Natasha can’t see her.

Her professional panic transforms to irritation as she thinks of the redhead.

“I can’t get my panties in a twist Romanoff, this is the last clean pair I have. Because _you_ didn’t do laundry. _Again!_ ”

“Wait what?” “What?” “Huh?”

“Well I’m sorry!” Sarcasm drips from the spy’s words, “I’ve been a bit busy. You know, saving the world and all that!”

“Oh and what am I doing? Huh?” Maria fires right back, “Painting my toenails? Because that’s what you were doing, last night. When you were supposed to do laundry! Not to mention you got that paint all over the sheets! The sheets you didn’t clean!”

“Girls!” Steve Rogers interferes with a rather high voice, “Can we focus here? We’re getting our asses handed to us!”

“For the hundredth time Hill, it’s not paint! It’s nail polish!” Natasha completely ignores Steve’s protests, “And if the damned sheets bother you so much, clean them yourself!”

“Just hold on one second!” Clint’s screeches, “You live together?”

Maria blanches and she can hear Natasha’s quiet hesitation. The team wasn’t supposed to know. Privacy is privacy. And they are both private people.

“My apartment got compromised. I needed a place to crash. Hill has a nice place.” Maria nods as she remembers how Natasha had shown up at her home with a duffel bag of hastily grabbed belongings. The redhead had already decided for her that she was going to stay at her place.

“When did that happen? I didn’t know?” Clint sounds hurts. She understands his feelings, no matter how much Natasha protests, the man is still her best friend.

“Eh, a while ago.” Natasha sounds so casual as she says it, Maria almost has to grin. Almost.

“How long is a while?”

“I don’t know. Hill, how long?”

“Uhm… two years?”

“You sure? I thought three.”

Maria shrugs, “Could be. I thought two.”

“Hmmm.” Natasha mulls over the thought, “No we’re wrong, I had to move right after that Japan mission, remember? That’s five years Maria.”

Maria can hear the sounds of Clint choking on his surprise.

“Japan was six years ago.”

“No, I’m certain it’s five years.”

“Well then you’re _certainly_ wrong.”

“Hey! Can we focus on the real issue here?!” Tony interrupts their bickering, “You guys have been shacking up for that long without telling us?”

“We’re not shacking up, we just share a house.” Natasha grumbles.

“Guys, that is _not_ the real issue!” Steve sounds a little flustered, “The real issue is getting that giant meatball-looking alien out of the city!”

“And while we are doing that, we can interrogate our little spider on her sexy affair with the big boss.” Tony says gleefully and Maria has to roll her eyes.

“We’re not having an affair Tony.” Maria is curt. Because they’re not. There’s no affair. Besides, the SHIELD rulebook doesn’t forbid anything about their living arrangements. And Maria is a sucker for following the rules.

“But it is sexy?” “TONY!” “What?! She didn’t deny the sexy part!”

“I didn’t deny the big boss part either Stark.” She’s getting slightly cranky with the team. Who would have thought that the people keeping earth safe could be so… childish?

“Look, I’m sorry about the laundry, okay? I’ll do it tonight.” Natasha grumbles over the comms and it makes Maria want to do a victory dance.

“Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipped!”

“Barton I will shoot you.” Natasha threatens, sounding scarily casual about it.

“You won’t.” Maria feels like she has to warn Natasha off, “Or you’re not getting into my house tonight.”

“Ours.” Natasha corrects petulantly.

“Mine. I bought it.”

“Ha! _What’s yours is mine_ , remember?! You signed the papers! Legally, that’s _our_ house!” Natasha gloats in her triumph, but she can’t stay smug too long because Clint cries down the line like a little girl.

“YOU GOT MARRIED?!!”

“FOR TAX PURPOSES!” Maria and Natasha scream back at the same time, both in a state of panic.

“You still got married!!” Clint screams, “Oh my god!”

“Agent Barton, will you calm down!” Maria orders but she doesn’t feel her usual confidence, “Our marriage is a matter of convenience only. It’s easier to file taxes together and if we’d somehow land in a civilian hospital, well, it’s practical.”

“That… that does sound logical…” Clint has to concede, “But you still got married without telling me!”

Maria closes her eyes in frustration.

“Natasha, this is your mess to clean up.”

“What’s mine is yours?” Natasha tries but Maria shakes her head at the microphone.

“Not going to work.”

“Can we fight this monster first?” Steve is begging them, “And then you can tell us why you decided to get married without saying anything.”

“For tax purposes!” “It’s convenient!”

“Sure it is ladies. I like to file my taxes with my friends too, right boys?”

“Yeah.” Tony picks in on the teasing, “Pepper and I _love_ filing taxes together. It really adds a dimension to our _friendship_.”

“Shut it Stark.”


	9. Let's dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Maria can be a little slow.

“Director Hill.”

Maria doesn’t even need to look up to see who just entered her office. There’s only one person in the world who can make her oh so formal title sound like a teasing comment.

“Agent Romanoff, sit down please.” Maria smiles and pushes some files to the side of her giant desk.

Natasha saunters over to the chair. That woman, she can even make sitting down look sexy. Maria supposes that the skin-tight catsuit has something to do with that.

“You requested my presence Director?” Natasha is all cool and coy confidence.

It makes Maria forget herself for a minute.

“Uh, yes, I have a mission for you.”

“What kind of mission?”

“Well, it’s a bit awkward.” Maria suddenly feels like she’s 16 again, all gangly limbs and dorky braces, “I… I have this party I need to attend as director. I would like you to accompany me.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow, “A party? And you call that a mission?”

She smiles awkwardly at the redhead, “Well, yes? You would be there to protect me, make some smalltalk with the military idiots, gain some intel. It’s a mission.”

“Undercover bodyguard?” Natasha still seems unconvinced, “Can’t take care of yourself anymore? The deskjob making you soft _Director_?”

She’s amused by Natasha’s teasing, she always is. Maria shakes her head with a grin.

“I can still kick your ass, don’t worry about that Natasha.”

“Sure you can.”

“Come on, are you accepting the mission? Free food, drinks, SHIELD will pay for your outfit, your hair, everything. You’ll get the whole nine yards.”

Natasha laughs, green eyes twinkling, “Well, who can say no to such a romantic gesture? I’ll be there.”

“Thank you agent Romanoff.” Maria tries hard to ignore the rush of butterflies in her stomach. After all, Natasha just agreed to go out with her. Kind of. Okay, not at all but Maria knows this is the closest she’ll ever come to an actual date, “That will be all.”

Natasha rises with her usual grace and Maria does her best not to stare.

“You know,” Natasha sends her a wicked smile just before leaving, “I always thought that when you finally grew a pair, you’d straight up ask me out. Guess sometimes I can still be wrong.”

Maria can only sigh as the door shuts.

 

* * *

 

She wipes her sweaty palms on her dresspants for the umpteenth time. The little onstage band plays a mixture of soft jazz. Thrums of directors and officers and other supposedly important people are surrounding her, but she’s still all alone.

Some general is telling her a particularly boring story of a mission gone wrong, but Maria isn’t listening. She scanning the crowd looking for any sign of Natasha.

“Director Hill, may I introduce you to…” She doesn’t catch the woman’s name, but she smiles awkwardly and shakes hands like she’s supposed to. The woman seems to catch on that Maria isn’t the slightest bit interested in her and sends her a small glare.

If Natasha were here, Maria thinks, she’s so much better at playing nice.

“Director Hill, I’m sorry I’m late.” A warm voice brushes the back of her neck when Natasha appears behind her, leaning in a little closer than necessary, “It’s not every day a girl is treated to a spa trip on the agency’s expense.”

Maria whips around to greet her, but words don’t come to mind when she lays eyes on the redhead.

Her dark red hair waves over her shoulders perfectly and she’s wearing a gorgeous navy blue dress, showing her curves and an indecent amount of cleavage.

Natasha must have noticed her staring because she chuckles loudly, “You like my dress?”

“Uhu.” Maria nods dumbly like a fumbling teenager.

“Good, I picked it out especially for you Director.” Natasha husks, grabbing Maria by the tie and pulling her closer, “Now come here, your tie is all wrong.”

Maria can’t even think when Natasha fusses over her appearance, straightening her jacket and redoing her tie completely.

“Well, will you look at that.” A scrawny man in an ill-fitted tuxedo sneers, “Agent Romanoff, still screwing your way to the top, I see?”

“LeHane.” Natasha narrows her eyes, fake smile plastered on her lips, “Walking without crutches again, I see? I’ll just have to kick you off another building again, I guess.”

LeHane glares and turns to leave but Maria grabs him by the arm, a sudden anger coiling in her stomach.

“I don’t know who you are, and frankly I do not care.” Maria keeps her voice low, “But if you so much as imply that agent Romanoff is any less than the best at what she does, I will string you up by your dick and use you for target practice, are we clear?”

The man pales under her glare and scampers off without another word.

“My knight in shining armor. I’m definitely swooning now.” Natasha mocks but she smiles softly and her hand brushes Maria’s shoulder, “This is starting to look more and more like a date to me.”

“It’s not. I’m your boss.”

“I know.” Natasha’s grin is screaming trouble, “I’m totally into that though.”

Maria’s mouth falls open and the redhead chuckles loudly, drawing a little attention to them.

“Come on _Director_.” Natasha whispers, “Dance with me.”

Maria blanches. She had expected teasing when she invited to woman, probably some rude jokes, but not this.

“I don’t dance Romanoff.” She says a little hesitantly. Of all the things the Director of SHIELD needs to know, dancing is really low on the list. And that’s a good thing too.

Because Maria can’t dance. Like at all. She has no sense of rhythm and her limbs just don’t move the way she pictures it in her head. It’s awkward and embarrassing. So she avoids dancing at all costs.

“Everyone dances Maria.” Natasha smiles wickedly, “Some just… better than others.”

“Well I dance badly.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” The redhead grins and grabs her hands to tug her to the dancefloor. Maria dares to look around, there aren’t many people dancing so she won’t be able to disappear into the mass. Everyone will see her, dancing with her agent. It’s not appropriate.

“Come on then.” Natasha places Maria’s hands on her soft hips, _so fucking soft_ , and wraps her own arms around Maria’s neck, “Just dance with me Director. Sweep me off my feet.”

“I’m afraid I’m not good at that.” Maria smiles wryly, “The feet sweeping, I mean.”

“You sure?” Natasha asks in that damn husky voice, “Because you’re doing a very good job at it. Consider me swept.”

“Natasha, stop making fun of me like that.” Maria mutters a little dejectedly. It’s not fair of Natasha to mock her little crush on the redhead.

“I’m not.” Natasha’s face is so close, “I don’t make fun of you Maria.”

“But… you…” Maria is at a loss, “I haven’t done anything?”

“Hmm, but you’re so damn adorable when you’re trying to be appropriate.” The redhead grins, “You’re holding me like a schoolboy.”

“I… I don’t want to… you know… take advantage of you.”

“Maria, you are too cute.” Natasha shakes her head with a big smile, “What do I have to do to make you notice? Put your hands on my ass? Tie myself to your bed?”

“Notice what?” Maria squeaks, distracted by the image of Natasha in her bed. _If only_.

Natasha rolls her eyes, “How long do we need to stay here?”

“Uh… I don’t know… I just needed to show up, I guess you can go if you want to.” Maria didn’t know what she did wrong to make Natasha so eager to leave.

“Let’s go then.” Natasha starts dragging her through the mass of people.

“Go? Where?” Maria questions, but she lets Natasha guide her outside, “I’m going too?”

“ _We_ , me _and_ you, are going to _your_ place. Right now.”

“Okay… why?”

“Oh honey, aren’t you in for a surprise.” Natasha grins, patting Maria on the cheek, “TAXI!”


	10. Let's dance part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone seem to love the idea of a completely oblivious Maria, I present you PART 2 :-)

 

“Okay Natasha, stop dragging me around like a caveman!” Maria protests. Natasha was tugging her up the stairs by her tie, like she was a damned dog on a leash. As if she needs a leash to follow the redhead.

“Just open the door Maria.”

The director huffs a little, but unlocks the door to her apartment. Natasha promptly pushes her inside.

“Natasha!” Maria grumbles, “What is wrong with you? I know it was a boring party, but I actually needed to be there!”

“Maria, please shut up.” Natasha seems completely unfazed by Maria’s annoyance, she even has that stupid little smirk on her face, “Let’s play a game, shall we?”

“Natasha I don’t…”

“Imagine this.” Natasha interrupts her cheekily, “You go to a party with a woman. Now imagine this woman got all dressed up for you, yeah?”

Maria nods, a little curious were Natasha was getting at.

“And then this woman drags you out and takes you home.” Natasha’s eyes are shining, “What do you do?”

“Uhm… Ask her if she feels sick?” Maria shrugs, “I don’t know Natasha, do I offer her a ride home?”

Natasha is gaping at her like she grew a second head, “Please tell me you’re kidding, Maria.”

“Uhm… sure?” Maria’s gaze drops, feeling stupid as ever around the redhead. She has no idea what Natasha’s is trying to say. Well, it sounds like _something_ , but Maria is no fool.

There’s no way she could be meaning _that._

“Maria…” Natasha’s voice changes its mocking tune but that soft husk doesn’t really make Maria any less confused, “Where’s the bedroom?”

“Uh… that door.” Maria points to her room, feeling a little sick. Natasha grabs her hand and pulls her along.

“Natasha… what are you doing?”

Natasha doesn’t answer and Maria almost screams when the redhead pushes her down on the bed.

“Natasha!” Maria tries to scramble back up, but Natasha has the advantage of not being completely floored, she’s straddling Maria’s hips with a smirk before Maria can even form a thought. Natasha’s dress has ridden up, revealing way too much leg and it takes all of Maria’s self control not to stare.

“This… this isn’t funny…” Maria squeaks.

“I’m not joking Maria.” Natasha whispers, “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll leave.”

“I… I…” Maria can’t lie to her. Of course she wants her, she’s not blind.

Natasha grins at her silence, “I thought so.”

“I’m sorry okay.” Maria is embarrassed beyond reason and upset that Natasha chose to tease her like this because of a little crush, “I didn’t mean for you to notice. Can we just leave it?”

“I don’t want to leave it honey.” Natasha whispers.

“Natasha I don’t know what you want from me but…”

“You still don’t know?” Natasha interrupts, her expression is more shocked than teasing, “I’ll guess I’ll really have to show you.”

Maria wants to ask what she means, she wants to question the entire night. Everything looks like Natasha is flirting with her, but she’s not stupid. Natasha wouldn’t ever want her.

And yet the redhead is sitting on top of her. It’s just the cruelest joke in the world. But Maria can’t find the words to put a stop to this.

Whatever _this_ may be.

Natasha smiles at her, not that tight-lipped smirk, not that semi-evil super sexy grin. But a smile. One that she wears when she’s really having fun and it doesn’t make any sense.

The redhead just smiles. And she looks so beautiful doing it. For a fraction of a second, Maria forgets the position they’re in, Natasha is distractingly gorgeous.

Natasha stares into her eyes and hikes her own skirt even further up.

“Natasha!”

“You can stop me whenever you want.” Natasha whispers. But Maria doesn’t think she could. She could never say no to this woman.

She takes Maria’s hands, more gentle than she’s been all night, and places them low on her hips. Maria’s fingertips brush the curve of her ass. It’s completely overwhelming. Her mind shortcircuits and her hands ache for more.

And that’s exactly what Natasha gives her. _More._ The redhead stares deeply into Maria’s eyes and lets her hips roll.

As in grinding.

While on top of Maria.

Grinding on Maria.

Natasha Romanoff is grinding down on her abs. And judging from the little flutter of her eyelids, Natasha Romanoff is _liking_ it.

“Tell me to stop.” Natasha’s breath catches, but Maria shakes her head. She doesn’t understand why Natasha is doing all this, she just doesn’t want it to ever stop.

Her hands tighten involuntarily on Natasha’s hips, nobody could seriously blame her for that, and Natasha keeps moving.

It glorious. Natasha has never been more beautiful than she is now, with her dress raked up, her eyes half shut and her lips struggling to keep smiling.

She whimpers a little and it makes Maria soak through her boxershorts, thanking but cursing the fact that she still has all her clothes on.

“Maria…” Natasha sighs, grabbing Maria’s hand and pulling it away from her hip.

Maria wants to protest, beg for the privilege of touching her again. But Natasha… _fucking hell_ … Natasha guides her hand to her crotch.

“Say yes.” Natasha whimpers, “Please Maria, say yes.”

Maria’s consent sounds more like a squeaky toy but her vigorous nodding must have resonated with the redhead, because she moves her own panties aside and lets Maria touch.

“Holy fuck.” Maria’s moaning even though she’s pretty sure Natasha should be the one moaning. Maybe she did, Maria can’t really hear anything but her own inner voice screaming as loud as it can.

Natasha guides her hand, almost humps her hand, not that Maria would ever complain. She’s so wet, so fucking wet and it’s driving Maria insane.

Maria groans and Natasha chuckles on top of her, her relaxed posture the complete opposite from Maria’s own tension.

“Two fingers.” Natasha whispers, stroking herself with Maria’s hand. She sinks down on Maria’s eagerly offered fingers, and this time Maria does hear her moan, and fuck her if it isn’t the most beautiful sound in the world.

Natasha falls forward a little, bracing herself with one hand on Maria’s shoulder and the other takes her wrist, holding tight to the hand that’s fucking into her.

Natasha’s hips pick up their pace again, riding Maria’s fingers effortlessly. It’s a little dirty, fucking like this when they’re both completely dressed, and Maria knows her pants are going to be stained. And she couldn’t care less.

Natasha is so tight and wet around her fingers, so eager to sink down on them, swallowing them easily. Maria wiggles her fingers and Natasha grunts loudly, never had she imagined Natasha to be this loud. It’s amazing.

So she does it again. And again. Until Natasha is struggling to stay upright and her entire hand is soaked.

“Maria…” Natasha moans her name, begs her silently for more. A third finger slips inside, rewarded with a shudder and another loud moan.

Natasha’s sweating on top of her, her hair matted to her forehead as she drives her hips down.

“Oh fuck… _fuck_ Maria.” Natasha shakes, clenching impossibly tight on Maria fingers and crying out. She slumps forward, covering Maria with her smaller body and Maria carefully pulls her fingers out, earning another shudder from Natasha.

The room is silent apart from Natasha’s heavy breathing and Maria doesn’t really know what to do. She wants to hold her, she wants to kiss her, but she doesn’t want to assume anything.

So she settles for resting her hands on top of Natasha’s thighs that are still straddling her. She squeezes and strokes, massaging the no doubt aching muscles until Natasha moans happily.

“Wow.” The redhead mumbles into her ear, regaining some sense of reality, “That was amazing.”

Maria can only nod her agreement.

Natasha giggles, and presses a sweaty kiss to her cheek, “You’re so adorable Maria.”

Maria blushes and Natasha only makes things worse by nibbling on her ear.

“You like that? You like it when I bite?” The redhead guesses, a playful, happy lull in her voice, “I could do a lot more with my mouth you know.”

Natasha’s hands move down, toying with the zipper of Maria’s pants, “If you want?”

Maria nods, not even caring anymore than her face is probably as red as Natasha’s hair.

Natasha pulls her pants down, leaving them around her knees, and chuckles at her Tasmanian Devil boxershorts, a gag gift from her brother many Christmases ago, “Even your boxers are cute. Fuck you’re just too cute.”

The way she kisses her thighs has Maria squirming in her spot, Natasha hasn’t even touched her but Maria already is so fucking close.

The redhead fingers the waistband of her boxers, teasingly pulling them down way too slowly. It’s _so_ good.

Every inch of skin Natasha exposes is soothed with an almost reverent kiss that leaves Maria shaking with want.

“Nat, wait.”

Natasha freezes and backs away, “What’s wrong Maria?”

“Nothing. I just… you’re here and… and I’m here… we’re here…” Maria swallows her nerves, “So I thought… maybe we could be somewhere else than here… together?”

The redhead stares blankly at her, “What?”

“Date? Me. Please?”

Natasha looks up at her, her dress still bunched up around her hips. Maria’s underwear around her knees.

“You’re kidding right?”

 

 


	11. Let's dance part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, popular vote kind of made me do a third part

 

 

“You’re kidding right?” Natasha repeats with such an incredulous expression on her face that Maria can’t help but feel stupid.

“You’re not kidding.” Natasha sighs, sitting up, moving away from Maria to plop down on the bed next to her.

Maria doesn’t know what to do. She wants to curl up into a little ball and cry. She was so close to having Natasha, but she’s sure she fucked it up by the way Natasha pulled away.

She wants to apologize for making assumptions, she wants to pull her pants up and leave even if they are in her home. But she’s scared to move, too embarrassed to do anything but breathe.

Natasha grabs her hand silently, but Maria pulls it away. She can’t handle Natasha right now.

She half expects Natasha to leave, but the redhead just grabs her hand again, firmer this time. Maria lets her, her pants are around her knees, it’s not like she has any dignity left.

Natasha pulls on her hand, manhandles her until her beautiful red hair fans out on Maria’s chest and Maria’s arm is forced to rest on her waist.

“What are you doing?” Maria asks, voice tight with sadness and shame.

“I have no idea.” Natasha says, her teasing tone from earlier is gone, “I’m cuddling you.”

Maria sighs, “Why?”

“I can ride you into the mattress without any questions, but when I cuddle you, you suddenly have to know why?” Natasha raises an eyebrow, “Seriously Maria?”

Maria shrugs as best as she can with Natasha’s weight on her shoulder.

“You’re a special woman, you know that?”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t sell me that bullshit.” Maria says adamantly, “You’re so special, you’re so cute, I’m sure there’s someone out there for you. You’ll make someone very happy.” Maria drones in a highpitched voice, mocking Natasha just the slightest to ease the sting of her rejection, “Don’t do that.”

“I wonder what you see when you look in the mirror.”

“What?” Maria looks down at her, “What?”

Natasha lifts her head to smile at Maria, “I wish you would see what I see… you’re beautiful Maria.”

Maria wants to shove her off.

“You are. But you’re more, you know?” Natasha’s eyes trail over her face, “You’re so tough but you’re sensitive too, I never figured out how you can be ruthless and compassionate at the same time. You can stare down an entire army of agents out there, but you can laugh so easily too. I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s called being human.” Maria grouches. She doesn’t want this speech from Natasha about what a great person she is. She doesn’t want to hear that, because she can practically feel the but that’s about to be thrown in her face like a brick.

“You’re a pretty exceptional human.” Natasha admits, “I keep watching you, trying to find something. A flaw, anything that I don’t like… but I can’t find a thing. There’s not a single thing about you Maria, that I don’t like.”

Natasha kisses her cheek softly, “Not a single thing sweetie.”

“Natasha, we’re not fifteen, you don’t have to go so easy on me. Just leave, it’s fine. I get it.” Maria can’t bring herself to look at the redhead, “I’ll pay your cab.”

“I wonder if you’re like me…” Natasha muses, “Do you look in the mirror and see the bad stuff? When I think about myself, I can’t really find the good, not always. And you, you look at me like… like I put the stars in the sky all by myself. You look at me like I’m special, even when I can’t see it. I’m not a good person Maria, I try, but I’m not. I have so many demons, I can’t sleep most nights… but…”

There it is. There’s the but that will crush the little heart she has left.

“But I am so fucking in love with you. I adore you Maria.” Natasha breathes deeply, “I see everything when I look at you and I can’t understand how you could ever think that I wouldn’t want you. Maria, I want nothing else but you.”

There’s a beat of silence, though that silence is only in the room. Because Maria’s mind is _screaming_. Her heart pounds so loudly, she’s sure it might just burst out of her chest.

“You… what…?”

“I love you.”

“No you don’t.”

Natasha chuckles heartily, “I do… and judging from the way you look like you’re about to shit yourself, you feel the same? I hope.”

“I… I… When did that happen?”

“A few months ago…”

Maria can’t seem to catch a breath, “Months? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Natasha shrugs, “I’m not really big on the whole feels talk Maria. I actually thought I had very expertly avoided it, but… well… you and your questions.”

Maria blushes, “I… yeah… you… me…”

“I love you.” Natasha repeats, and Maria never knew how beautiful her eyes could shine but she’s never seen Natasha this giddy and happy before, “I love you and you really need to find your words, because I’m getting worried that you don’t love me back.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Maria blurts and then blushes, before softly adding, “Of course I love you. It’s impossible not to be in love with you.”

Natasha beams down at her, absolutely radiant.

“You’re gorgeous.” Maria has always wanted to say that, but never felt like she could. She’s still not sure if she can.

Natasha bites her bottom lip oh so cutely, and Maria desperately wants it to be her teeth around that lip. She can’t remember Natasha’s lips looking quite so delicious ever before.

“You’re staring.” Natasha whispers, she looks at Maria like she knows exactly what she was thinking.

“You’re in love with me. I’m going to need a lot of staring to process that.”

“You already did a lot of staring before you knew.”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“You already said that.” Natasha teases.

“It’s worth repeating.”

Maria is certain Natasha blushes under her attentions, but the redhead tucks her head into the crook of Maria’s neck and chuckles.

She’s so cute. And she loves her.

Maria can’t take in anymore. She’s ever so gentle when she rolls them over, covering Natasha’s small body with her own.

“What are you doing?”

“I have no idea.” Maria says honestly, “I have no idea what to do with this… but whatever it is, I’m on top.”

“Says who?” Natasha challenges, but her hands come up to play with Maria’s hair.

“Me.”

“Oh is the Director getting bossy with me?” Natasha teases.

Maria can’t resist dropping a kiss onto her forehead, “Never. You’re too cute to boss around.”

“Too bad.” Natasha winks, “I might have a thing for being bossed around.”

“You seem to have a lot of _things_.”

“Only if they involve you.” Natasha tugs on her neck slowly, pulling her down towards  her. And there isn’t a fiber in Maria’s being that even considers resisting.

“I love you.” Maria whispers.

“Shut up.” Natasha pulls her into a kiss.

Maria’s not sure what she expected, but Natasha kisses like… like a tsunami. Completely overwhelming. That doesn’t sound too positive. Maria tries to search for a better comparison, but it’s a little hard to concentrate when Natasha is licking her way into her mouth. It makes her tingle all the way down to her toes.

“I love you.” Natasha mumbles against her mouth, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maria’s not sure her mind will ever settle down again, everything seems so surreal.

Natasha claws at her back through her jacket and suddenly Maria is reminded in the best of ways that she is still pantless.

“So… uh… that promise earlier, about your mouth… is that still on the table?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one though, no part 4. It's supposed to be oneshots people :-P


End file.
